People like to express their individuality and often do so through the clothes that they wear and the accessories that they select. However, there is an inherent challenge in trying to express one's individuality through mass produced goods. When companies produce and market new articles of clothing or accessories or new styles, the first purchasers and users might stand out, but as those articles become popular, by definition they are no longer expressions of individuality because a large number of people will wear and use them.
One solution that the apparel and accessories industries have found is to offer articles that can be customized by the user. For example, common gifts for young children and tweens are jewelry making kits and key chain making kits. For older persons, also sold in the marketplace are fabric pens and tools for adding jewels or other decorations to clothing, typically denim. Unfortunately, many of these and similar tools are not sufficiently user friendly, particularly for children. Additionally, not all of these technologies satisfactorily allow for the easy addition of one or more colors to express individuality.
Thus, to date the desire for consumers to find new ways to customize their apparel, accessories, and other articles of personal property remains unsatisfied. The present invention addresses this need by providing new, efficient, and user friendly tools, kits and methods for personalizing articles of personal property.